


Do You Want   Some Tap Water?

by IanTheAlien



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Filthy Frank - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, IDubbbzTV - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, drunk, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanTheAlien/pseuds/IanTheAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's mood is lifted by Papa Franku.</p><p>Just a oneshot, and my first attempt at that. Sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want   Some Tap Water?

"Welcome to another episode of Bad Unboxing..  
" Ian drawled before face-planting his cut up desk. 

He'd been trying to upload a new video but he just didn't have the will to make one. It was hard to find motivation when he knew the only things he'd get would be glitter bombs and an array of dildos.

Ian found it hard to do anything lately. What he really wanted was to be with his friends. When he said friends, he really meant his group of autistic man children. In particular, the filthiest of them all, George.

A sharp buzz pulled him from his thoughts. 

Sighing, Ian lifted his head and grabbed his phone. He didn't even have a chance to open his mouth when a loud Australian accent transcended into his ear.

"Yo dawg, got a good idea for a vid. We're meeting at George's place at five. See ya."

And with that Max had hung up, leaving no room for Ian to reply.

Fuck it, it was something to do at least, Ian thought.

Glancing at his phone he realized it was four. Sighing yet again, Ian pushed himself up and staggered lazily to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he was nearly repulsed. The bags under his eyes had bags and the look of pure misery purged his usually quite handsome features. He then dismissed himself and left.

 

__

 

Ian pushed open the door to the scrawny bedsit George resided it. While they were all in Australia for the time being, this was the most George was willing to pay for. 

"Max?" 

Ian perked up at the sound of the deep Japanese accent.

"It's me," he corrected, turning into George's tiny kitchen and collapsing onto one of the wrecked chairs. 

"Oh, hey faggot," he grinned. 

The filth master himself was leaning against his prized cooker. He was clad in tight black jeans and a loose white tank. His emo hair was down and damn, he looked good.

Ian bit his lip and averted his gaze. 

"Hey," he replied quietly.

George looked at him quizically, studying the lanky gay retard. 

"I haven't seen you much recently, you okay man?" 

"Yeah, I guess," Ian shrugged.

He couldn't find it within himself to say much else. 

"Can I get you some tap water?" George asked in his famous Frank voice, attempting to lift his friends spirits.

A ghost of a smile passed Ian's lips but he declined the offer.

"Uh, okay then. Do you want a beer or something?"

Ian would usually refuse alcohol but he would grasp onto to anything to raise his spirits, and possibly quench the embarrassment he was feeling due to goggling at his best mate. 

So, he nodded and one beer soon turned to three and the number rose until he started to feel woozy. 

"Hey, come here a minute," Ian suddenly said, interupting George's re-telling of the 'two homosexuals ass watch joke'. 

George stumbled over to Ian who was now standing upright. He stopped in front of the taller man's chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Without a second thought, Ian leant down and pushed his lips tenderly onto George's. Neither pulled back and instead their lips began to move together. Ian was aware in the sane part of his mind that this was probably not the right thing to do but in all honesty, the smaller man's rough lips felt too good against his own. 

The kiss became more heated with the addition of tongues and George taking a more dominant approach by backing Ian up against the ramen stained wall. Ian let out a small moan as George's knee rode up between his legs, giving much needed friction to his lower regions.

The friction wasn't enough, though.

Ian's hands wandered up the Asian's tank and gently graced the defined chest. George suddenly swatted Ian's hands away before growling harshly yet allbeit seductivley in Ian's ear:

"Papa Franku's in control, bitch."

The taller man obeyed and dropped his hands to his sides before being shoved roughly onto the small kitcen counter. George stood at the edge of it and began to quickly undress. Ian stayed still, propped up on his elbows awaiting George's next instruction.

He didn't have to wait along before said guy was tearing off his clothes and had moved between his legs. 

"Spread them wider," he commanded.

Ian complied and moaned as he felt George's tip immediatley press against his entrance.

"You're not going in dry, are you?" Ian asked, his voice several octaves higher than he would have wished. 

"The alcohol will numb it, I apologise in advance for the ass pain in the morning though," he chuckled before roughly shoving in.

Ian's scream was cut short by George's hand pressed firmly over his mouth. His eyes watered and he tried to get his breathing under control as George mercilessly pounded him. However, the pain started to subside and was replaced by pleasure as his magical sweet spot was brushed against. The feeling was overwhelmingly good and he pushed himself closer to George.

"What are you, fucking gay?" George grinned, mimicking their beloved vomitting friend.

Ian moaned against George's hand which was removed and replaced by his mouth. The kiss was desperate and rushed and George quickly dislodged his tongue and began trailing slopping kisses and hickeys down Ian's neck and chest. His thrusts were becoming irregular and he could feel the warm sensation rising in his groin. 

Without warning, he shot his load into his best friend, filling him to the brim. A few quick tugs of Ian's neglected cock brought him to the edge too and he spilled all over both of their stomachs'. 

Without caring, George pulled out and fell onto the gay retard below him. He rested his head in the crook of Ian's neck, allowing himself a chance to calm down. 

"Feeling better?" he finally asked. 

Ian nodded, pushing his glasses back in place.

"Yeah, but I could do with that tap water now."


End file.
